Telecommunication switches currently in service in a telecommunications network are typically controlled by a generic software which uses a static routing algorithm. The static routing algorithm provides an inflexible method of transmitting telecommunications information from and through the telecommunication switches within the network. A static routing algorithm is typically used within a centralized architecture of telecommunication switches. A centralized architecture uses a central processing scheme to control and operate the telecommunication switches within the network. A centralized architecture using a static routing algorithm allows for a simple calculation of the load on each telecommunication switch, determining a switch occupancy for each switch. However, in a distributed architecture, processors are placed in each switch to operate and control the routing functions for the switch. Switch occupancy and processor load within a distributed architecture becomes a difficult calculation within a multi-processor distributed environment. Therefore, it is desirable to determine a switch occupancy in a distributed multi-processor architecture.